Extraordinary Bond? As If!
by Namikaze Artemis
Summary: In which Link finally breaks down and confronts his Loftwing. About what? About his Loftwing's apparent inability to catch him all the time, of course.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. **

**Yes, this is me taking out my frustations of falling down cliffs so much... **

Extraordinary Bond? As If.

Link sat on the edge of the platform near the Knight Academy in Skyloft. Instead of his typical apathetic look, he was scowling profusely. He placed two fingers into his mouth and let out a short, sharp whistle.

Nothing happened. All Link could hear was the wind blowing through the trees.

Link's scowl deepened. He whistled again: this time more insistantly.

Nevertheless, nothing happened again.

Link whistled one final time, trying to convey all of his irritation and- yes, his anger.

Finally, Link's ears took in the sound of beating wings. He watched silently Crimson Loftwing landed on the platform.

Link got up from the edge of the platform, turning around to face his Loftwing.

"Tell me," Link said irritably, his arms crossed. "Do you want me to die?"

The Loftwing merely turned his head to the side. His deep yellow beak opened once, twice, but no sound escaped them.

"The only time you catch me is when I _dash- _and only dash, walking is a no-no- off platforms!" Link exclaimed, his arms wildly gesturing towards the sky. "Sure, I get that you don't know that I'm falling if I don't whistle. But why- _why- _do you only catch me when I dash off platforms!"

The Crimson Loftwing ruffled his feathers rather self-consiously. He cawed once, his amber eyes shining with haughtiness. Evidently, he thought that he had done nothing wrong.

"What?" Link raised an eyebrow, all while crossing his arms again. "You're saying that I'm awfully talkative today? Is there a _problem _with that? Don't you think that I would snap sometime with falling down cliffs and into the clouds and sinking into sand and catching on fire and-"

The Loftwing cawed again, this time much louder. He sucessfully cut off Link's rant.

Link closed his eyes tightly and took a long, deep breath. After a moment of silence, Link's eyes flew open and narrowed.

"Don't think I'm done with you," Link snapped, starting to pace around the Loftwing. "Why do you refuse to go to the surface? The least you could do is let me get off by myself. But if I don't jump off you fast enough, you _throw me off_. Hm? What's with that?"

The Crimson Loftwing stayed quiet. He shuffled around on the wooden platform the slightest bit.

"I mean, I could have _died_!" Link cried, stopping his pacing to glare straight into the Loftwing's amber eyes. "Apparently we have an 'extraordinary bond'. Well, if _this _is what an 'extraordinary bond' is, I'd hate to see an ordinary one!"

The Loftwing looked towards the ground. He softly cawed a few times, suitably chastised.

Link's expression softened. "As long as you get it. Now, I'm going to _walk _off this platform. I want you to catch me, got it?"

The Loftwing turned his large head up and down vigorously.

Link slowly, carefully walked to the edge ofthe platform. After a moment of hesitation, he walked right off the edge and into the open sky.

Wind whistled around him, pulling on his hair, clothing, and basically everything that wasn't completely secure. However, by some magic or other, nothing was snatched up by the rampant wind, not even Link's green hat.

After a few seconds of freefall, Link stuck two fingers into his mouth and whistled sharply. He waited for ten seconds.

Fifteen seconds.

Thirty seconds.

Eventually, a Skyloft knight saved him before he could fall too far, though he was treated to one of their stern lectures.

"Watch it there, trainee!" the knight exclaimed as he dropped Link back onto the platform he had walled off of. "Haven't they taught you at the Academy that knights must always be viligant? Sharpen up, or you'll never make it to full knighthood!"

Link nodded, amazingly not showing any of his irritation on his face. Despite having heard the _exact_ same lecture Goddess knows how many times now.

The knight flew away: probably to go save another freefalling Skyloft citizen.

Link turned around to glare ferociously at his Lofywing.

The Loftwing cawed-no, it was more of a chirp than a caw- and speeded off into the sky with two swift wingbeats.

Link simply grabbed his slingshot, and took aim.

* * *

**No, Link is not going to severely injure his Loftwing- or really, injure it much at all. Iwage wanted him dead, Link would've used his bow.**


End file.
